finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cait Sith (Final Fantasy VII)
"Cait Sith rides on the back of a huge stuffed Mog he magically brought to life..." Cait Sith is a player character in Final Fantasy VII. He is a cat riding a giant stuffed toy Moogle, working as a fortune-teller in the Gold Saucer. He is really a puppet controlled from far away by Reeve, Shin-Ra's head of Urban Development. Even though Reeve works with the evil Shin-Ra, he develops a keen interest in saving the planet. He is useful to the party, as he knows all about the Shin-Ra's plans. Despite his playful and care free persona in the form of Cait Sith, Reeve is actually a sombre and serious man, though he does harbor a good heart with a natural worry for others. Story ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Cait appears as a prototype and aids the Turks in the last few chapters of the game. He tells their fortune. The fortune states that one of the Zirconiade Support Materia is in Gongaga, and works with the player Turk in Episode 20 to find it. Tseng of the Turks is inspired by the machine to use it as an intelligence gathering apparatus, a future role that Cait Sith would play. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Cait Sith appears as a summon on the DMW after obtaining Cait Sith's Megaphone. Courage Boost grants a large number of buffs to Zack. The animation is similar to the Star/Star/Star combination of Cait Sith's Slots limit break. Final Fantasy VII ]] Cloud Strife and his party come to Gold Saucer during their world-wide search for Sephiroth. After arriving, Barret leaves the party. Wandering around, Cloud is confronted by the bizarre Cait Sith. Cait Sith tries to tell his fortune and decides to tag along to see if any of them come true. He sticks around with the party during their journey. The party returns to Gold Saucer to find the Keystone in order to enter the Temple of the Ancients, where the Black Materia lies. Sephiroth is also after the Black Materia, hoping to use it to summon the ultimate Black Magic, Meteor. Once they find the item, Cait Sith reveals himself to be a spy for Shin-Ra, and hands the Keystone over to his organization. Despite the betrayal, Cloud and his party allow Cait Sith to stick around. Cait Sith promises to make up for his double-crossing by allowing them to enter the Temple. The Temple of the Ancients turns out to be a giant puzzle meant to trap anybody who would try to take the Black Materia. The Temple ''is the Black Materia, but must be shrunk down into a Materia orb. However, the Temple can only be transformed from the inside, so anybody who tried to take the Black Materia would be killed. Cait Sith volunteers to sacrifice himself to repay his actions at Gold Saucer. The first Cait Sith is killed when the Temple condenses, but another exactly the same in every way just walks in to take his place. Afterwards, Cait Sith has little effect on the plot until Disc 2. After Meteor is summoned, and Tifa Lockhart and Barret are captured by Shin-Ra in Junon, Tifa is put in the gas chamber, to be executed as a scapegoat. As Shin-Ra Executive Scarlet locks her in, Sapphire WEAPON attacks. Using this as a diversion, a disguised Cait Sith incapacitates Scarlet with gas, and frees Barret. The two run through Junon's streets to reach the Airship Highwind which the rest of the party has commandeered. This is the only time that Cait Sith is a mandatory party member and is required to be used in battle. Tifa is saved by the WEAPON's attack, and is flown out of the city on-board the Highwind. Afterwards, Cait Sith serves as the party's spy inside Shin-Ra Executive meetings. In a reversal of his original role, Cait Sith lets them hear what Reeve and the others are discussing. He is the one who announces the fall of Shin-Ra following the attack of the Diamond WEAPON. He joins the rest of the party in their attack on Sephiroth deep inside the Northern Crater. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Two years later in ''Advent Children, Cait Sith, riding on Red XIII, joins the remaining members of AVALANCHE to help Cloud defeat Bahamut SIN. He is also seen being held by Marlene near the ending. He has a Scottish accent in the English dub, due to Cait Sith (pronounced 'KEH-SHEE' in Gaelic) meaning 'fairy-cat'. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- '']] Cait Sith reappears in Dirge of Cerberus he is first sighted in the beginning of the game in Kalm when Deep Ground attacks. Cait Sith is more often seen controlled by Reeve in this game and is temporarily playable in Mako Reactor 0. Equipment and Stats Cait Sith's stats are generally lower than those of most characters, although his high magic stat makes him useful for being a mage. His weapon of choice is a Megaphone, which he uses to give orders to his Moogle. Cait Sith's megaphones tend to have many Materia slots, again making him a potentially useful mage. One of his megaphones, the Silver M-Phone, is found in Nibelheim and is the only weapon with eight Materia slots that can be acquired on Disk 1. Limit Breaks Dice zm4UbJVRmAA Toy Box - House 5uYZABWTaVs Unlike most characters, Cait Sith only has two Limit Breaks, Dice and Slot. Both are similar to moves used by Setzer Gabbiani in Final Fantasy VI. *'Effects:' **''Random Summon'' - Cait casts a randomly determined Summon spell. (Bar / Bar / Bar) **''Toy Soldier'' - Toy soldiers appear and fire at all of Cait's enemies dealing five times normal damage. (Crown / Crown / Crown) **''Mog Dance'' - A moogle appears and dances. This completely restores all allies' HP and MP. (Star / Star / Star) **''Lucky Girl'' - A cat-girl appears. Makes all character's attacks automatic Critical Hits for a while. (Heart / Heart / Heart) **''Transform'' - Cait's allies disappear and his moogle grows larger, gaining 9999 HP and 999 MP. In this form, he can do anything Cait can do, except using Limit Breaks. His attacks also do more damage. When the battle is over, the amount of HP and MP left are split among all three characters (and in the process, anyone who was dead before Transform was used is revived). This means that using this move may drop your current HP level if your HP amount is over 3000 points. (Moogle / Moogle / Moogle) **''Game Over'' - Causes instant death to all enemies Cait Sith. This is not blocked by death immunity and therefore is effective against any enemy. (Face / Face / Face) **''Death Joker'' - All allies are instantly killed. This cannot be prevented by normal means of death immunity ie Safety Bit or Death Force. (Face / Face / Bar) **''Toy Box'' - A random object is dropped on one enemy which yields one of the following seven (any other combination): ***''Boulder'' - Hits a single enemy for 2 times normal damage ***''Icicles'' - Hits a single enemy for 2.5 times normal damage ***''Weight'' - Hits all enemies for 3 times normal damage ***''Hammer'' - Hits a single enemy for 3.5 times normal damage ***''Fat Chocobo'' - Hits a single enemy for 4 times normal damage ***''Hell House'' - Hits a single enemy for 4.5 times normal damage ***''Comets'' - Hits a single enemy for 5 times normal damage Category:Final Fantasy VII player characters Category:Dirge of Cerberus characters Category:Gamblers Category:Articles With Videos de:Cait Sith (FFVII)